Journey
by ElviraWhovianPadawan128
Summary: New summary Echo is the daughter of Po and Tigress. Her brother Qu killed her mother and was sent to Gongmen Jail. Qu breaks out. Only to tell his sister that their mother isn't who they think she is. Can the family forgive one another? Or will it end in flames?
1. Echo

My name is Echo.

When i was five my mother was killed and betrayed by her own flesh and blood, my brother. Qu. My life is dedicated to finding him and make him PAY for what he did to our mother! On the way, I fight others with my dad, The Dragon Warrior Po, and his comrades. Crane,Viper,Mantis,Monkey and Master Shifu.

I am going to tell you my story. Starting from the day i was born. My mother was a Master in Kung Fu. She was called Tigress, she loved my dad with all her heart as did he. Then on one sunny day at the Jade palace I came into their lives. A black and white, stripped and spotted bundle of fluff. My brother was 12 at the time. He was pitch black with a few orange spots and stripes. Lets just say he was the best big brother in the world, until he turned. A former Jade Palace named, Ah Linpe, told my brother he could have unlimited power, he could rule China! At one cost. He had to kill his family. He killed our mother, who was fighting him off with my dad. Unfortunately, he had managed to stab her in the stomach. My dad , in his pure rage, threw Qu out the palace (literally) causing Qu to smash his head on a rock, rendering him unconscious. Seeing a chance to escape, my dad swiftly picked me up and took me as far away as possible. We ended up at my grandfathers noodle shop were we rested for the night. Soon my brother was taken away to Gongmen Jail and vowed for as long as he lived he would kill us and take over as ruler of China.

LINE BREAK!

"ECHO!"Po shouted.

"ECHO! WHERE ARE YOU!" Po was getting slightly irritated. He had been searching for his daughter for the past hour! He had missed lunch as well! LUNCH!

"Dad. Im right behind you." A voice said behind him. In his shock, Po fell to the floor with a yelp. A snicker came. As well as an eye roll.

"How long have you been there!" Po asked.

"The whole time." Echo replied, suppressing a laugh.

"THE WHOLE TIME! I MISSED LUNCH, THE MOST IMPORTANT MEAL OF THE DAY AND YOU WERE BEHIND ME THE WHOLE TIME!" Po shouted, making Echo laugh once again.

"Yeah, now come on. Ill make you some noodles as an apology dad." Po perked up at that. Abruptly, Po stood up then raced to the kitchen, his daughter in tow.

"Apology accepted!" Echo rolled her jade green eyes then walked up next to her dad.

After some noodles, Echo strolled to the training room to practice some moves her dad had taught her. Po watched as she skilfully flipped, kicked and punched her way through the obstacles.

"She's much like her mother." Shifu said, walking up behind Po who was looking in his direction.

"I miss her." Po replied, sadness clear in his voice. Shifu smiled sympathetically.

"We all do. It was a great loss." Po sunk his head down.

"So Shifu, why did you come here." Po asked wanting to change the mood. Seeing this Shifu replied with,

"There is a mission I want you and Echo to go on. There has been kidnappings in the Blossom Valley. I want you to go over there and capture the kidnapper." Po looked at Shifu's face. It looked...uneasy.

"Why is Echo coming? You said she isn't ready yet." Shifu sighed

"The kidnapper is Qu"

DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNN! Hope you liked my very first KFP fanfic. I have drawn Echo and she looks pretty cool! Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Qu

"QU! What do you mean Qu! He's in jail!" Echo shouted having eavesdropping on their conversation.

" Calm down Echo. Your brother has escaped from Gongmen jail. He is currently kidnapping people from the Blossom Valley." Shifu spoke calmly.

" He is not my _brother! "_ Echo replied with a look of disgust on her face. Just then Mantis crawled in, hearing the perfect time for a joke.

" Biologically he is." Echo spun around, her eyes forming slits. She crushed a piece of wood in her paws, shutting Mantis up. Turning back around, Echo looked at her farther.

" I thought he was gone. You said he wouldn't hurt us again." Po smiled sadly, then rested a reasurring paw on his daughters shoulder.

" I did, and I intend to fulfill that promise." Po said quietly.

" Just in case I have sent someone to go with you." Shifu interuppted the family moment.

"Who?' Po said wearily. Shifu chuckled and just as he was about to answer the door opened. A Siberian tiger walked in, he was clad in sleek black pants and his eyes were a golden yellow. A smile came across his face as his eyes locked onto Echo.

" Hey there beautiful. I'm Aka. You are?"Aka said kissing her paw, which got on Po's nerves.

" My name is Echo. Plus I wouldn't do that if I were you." Echo answered yanking her paw away.

" Why beautiful?" Aka asked, grinning that , annoying in Po's case, grin. Before anyone could stop him, Po picked Aka up by the neck. Glaring, Po gave Aka his answer,

" Because sunshine. I'm her dad and if I EVER catch you flirting with Echo again! We will have words..." Aka shook in his grip, nodding his head shakily Po set him down.

" Right. Po, Echo and Ak-" Shifu was cut short as Zeng rushed in panicking.

"M..master S..Shifu... The village is u..under attack!" Zeng uttered, catching his breath.

" Come on!" Echo shouted sprinting out the palace, followed by a glaring Po and a scared Aka. As well as Shifu.

When they got there the village was being attacked by wolf and croc bandits, which was new. They all separated , Po went for the wolves with Aka while Echo and Shifu went for the crocs. Po crashed Into a bunny with a gutair. Smiling, Po said

" Hey play something awesome would you!" A wolf came up behind him aiming his sword on the panda's head. Po flipped, the kicked the wolf in the face. Unfortunately, the wolf made a kick just as he fell down. Po squeaked.

" Right in the tinders."

Meanwhile, Echo had her paws full. Who sent them? She thought as she punched a croc in the nose. Looking In the corner of her eye she saw a sword. Perfect. Sliding underneath one of the Croce, Echo grabbed the sword then flipped back up.

" HIYA!" Echo cried, stabbing one of them in the shoulder. Suddenly a bugle went off. All of the bandits raced to the direction of the noise.

" Let's go! There going away!" Aka cried. Shifu and Po nodded running back to the Jade Palace. Echo didn't follow. She felt weird as if she knew it wasnt over. Making sure they had left, Echo followed the bandits towards the noise. Halting to a stop, Echo saw a figure in black on a rooftop. Who is that? She muttered under her breath, looking down. When she looked back up the figure had dissaperead. Oh no.. Echo thought.

" Hello Sister..." A Sickky voice spoke behind her. In a flash, Echo was already on top of Qu growling lowly, her eyes in slits once more.

" I am not your sister! My brother is long gone your just a sick, ugly version of him!" Qu only smiled.

" Oh but dear sister we could be so much more. Come with me I don't wish to hurt you. Or farther." Echo growled warningly

" Is that what you said when you killed our mother!" Echo couldn't take it anymore, she wanted to rid of him. However she didn't want to hurt her brother.

" That was different! Mother had to die!"

" Tell me why! TELL ME!" Echo shouted, paw on Qu's throat.

" Because sister dear. She wasn't our mother."

hope you liked it! Also which name for the story. Echo in the cave or journey if you have any requests for stories please tell me - ElviraWhovianPadawan128


	3. Run

"What do you mean not our mother!" Echo was getting irritated.

" When we were young. You remember mother went on a trip to death valley. Well, when she was there a spirit held her hostage. She took her body form. I know because when she got back she was glitching and acting really peculiar. Please you have to believe me!" Qu pleaded. Echo glared at him before taking her paw off his throat.

" Fine. I don't believe yout nor do I trust you...but we can go to death valley. As long as Dad comes with us! No exscuses." Echo replied

"Why should I listen to you little sister?" Qu teased. Echo unsheathed her claws then pressed them on Qu's throat.

"If you betray me or our farther. I wont hesitate to kill you. You lost my love and trust a long time ago."Sheathing her claws back in, Echo grabbed a horn and blew it as hard as she could.

"What are you doing?" Qu asked, sweat breaking from his forehead,

"Playing music. What do you think I'm doing!" Echo snapped sarcastically, " I'm calling Dad." A few minutes later, Po was standing in front of Qu and Echo

" You calle-" Po froze." What is he doing here!" Po growled slightly. Echo stepped in before something...bad happened

" Qu thinks that our mother was taken hostage in Death Valley. Apparently a spirit took her body form. Qu wants us to go check it out." Echo said pointing her claw at Qu, who was grinning sheepishly.

"Alright lets go." Po reluctanly aggread. None of them knew that a pair of kind soft amber eyes were watching their every move.

"Run boy run. They're trying to catch you."

Its short but sweet. Hope you liked it!


	4. Azmaveth

**First Authors note on this story! That is at the start of course.. So. Random Reviewer kinda gave me a new name. Instead of ElviraWhovianPadawan128*breath*. It is now shortened to Elly! I have started to think about shutouts. So on the next chapter I will do shutouts from the last chapters reviews. OK good now read my story and enjoy! Oh and this is the furthest I've EVER gotten in a fanifction!**

 **EchoPOV**

Running on people's rooftops. Of course, no we couldn't just get a cart or run on the FLOOR like normal people! Although I gotta admit it does have a...cool feeling about it. Death valley was about 2 miles from here, so it probably isn't that long until we get there. I hope we do, because 1 my legs ache and 2 I feel like someone or something is watching us. I shake my head off the subject and try to think of something else

" Wait a minute...where is Aka?" I look to my dad, who shrugs his shoulders. My ears perk up at a scream that sounded like 'wait up!'. Suddenly Aka flew past me and my dad.

"Speak of the devil." My dad said, helping Aka up

"Thanks Po." Aka thanked

"Anytime, just don't hit on my daughter in the near future." My dad warned Aka, who nodded. I shook my head once again than ran towards Death Valley.

" Hey who's that guy?" Aka screamed at me from my left. I groaned then answered,

" Qu." Aka froze, which made me chuckle slightly. " Q...qu!? Why is he coming with us!" My eyes rolled in amusement,

"Because Aka, he's my brother." I braced myself

"WHAT!"

 **3rd person POV**

"Calm down Aka." Echo told Aka who looked like he was about to faint.

" Calm Down...CALM DOWN! QU, ONE OF THE MOST DANGEROUS PEOPLE IN THE WORLD IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF US AND YOUR SAYING TO CALM DOWN!"

"Yes." Echo deadpanned

"Oh..."

" Now can you please shut up, I can see Death Valley!" Qu ordered, pointing to the valley. Stepping in something crunched underneath Po's foot. Looking down, his jade eyes closed in on something that would make even the strongest warrior vomit. A rotten skull of a bunny lay on the floor, it eyes were filled with slugs and beetles, a crack formed near the lacrimal fossa **(Near the eye basically).** Echo turned around an saw the skull, now she knew why it was called the Death Valley... Motioning her head forward they came across a temple.

"The temple of Azmaveth.."Qu stated,

"Temple of who now?" Aka asked, discombobulated.

"The temple of Azmaveth, legend says that a spirit lives in here and if anyone ventures in they never come bak out..."Echo answered, waving her paws in a ghostly way. Aka glared, then walked into the temple.

"I am NOT scared at ALL!"Aka shouted. I truth he was asking for him mum silently.

-The lone marble columns stood tall, hug loosely with green ivy. Stripped of their glories and previous grandeur(i had help with that sentence!). Po awed at the awesomeness of the temple, it was amazing! Albeit, it did have cobwebs and the shadows gave an eerie feeling to the room. They were broke from their gaze by a sickly, cracked voice.

"Why hello there..." Echo whipped round, claws unsheathed.

"Who are you?" Echo asked, growling

"Oh how rude of me." A pitch black dragon walked into the demon sunlight.

"My name is Azmaveth,Queen of the night, Daughter of your name my dear?" The dragon smirked, only making Echo's anger boil.

"My name is Echo. This is my farther The Dragon Warrior,Po, Aka and my brother Qu." Azmaveth crawled closer to Echo so that they we eye to eye.

"You different, so is your brother...what is it about you." Azmaveth thought, but she just could not pin point it. Then it struck her.

"Ahhh..Thats it your a panda tiger mix! Never thought I'd see the day.." Echo glared, wondering what this Azmaveth wanted,

"What do you want from us?" Azmaveth smiled at that

"Oh my dear it is not what I want. It is what you want." Echo was confused, what did she want? Her answer was given as a large piece of wood was rolled in with a cloth over someone that was strapped onto it.

"What is that.." Echo asked, pointing at the table.

"Oh I think you know _who_ it is, my dear." Azmaveth pushed on the word who. The cloth flew to the side. Three voices broke out.

"MOM! TIGRESS!"


	5. Siblings

WELCOME TO CHAPTET 5 FEEL FREE TO ASK ANY QUESTIONS!

" What did you do to her! " Po stepped in

" Oh nothing I just took her body form so I could humiliate her! " Azmaveth clawed at the still form of Tigress earning a snarl from the siblings

" Why her Queen Azmaveth? " Aka bravely asked

" Finally someone that uses my title. Tigress did something to me that I will NEVER forget!' Azmaveth smiled mischievously, " It started in Choa Chang City-" Po butted in

" Oh great a long boring story.."

" Shut it panda. Anyway, Tigress and I were patrolling the streets when suddenly a giant wolf came towards us. He threatened to kill us unless one of us came with him. Tigress ran away leaving me to DIE! " azmaveth moved her spikes with her claw to reveal a jagged scar from the corner of her eye to her snout. " That's why... "

Everyone was in shock. Yet Po was thinking, why would Tigress who was so botaciously AWESOME! do something like this... Azmaveth grew weary, she knew what the Panda was thinking and she couldn't let him ruin her plan but before she could do anything a scream erupted. Azmaveth turned to see Aka planting a sword in the pandas heart. Echo froze. H.. How could he!

"HOW COULD YOU! " Qu roared checking for a pulse. Aka smiled crookedly his face covered in fresh blood.

" It's too late he's already dead..why he was going to ruin our plan. " Aka walked up to Azmaveth who smiled and laughed a paw on Aka. Echo's world crumbled her mother was taken from her and now her farther was dead. Without thinking Echo charged at Aka full force, her eyes glowing claws and fangs as sharp as ever. She clawed, bit ripped at Aka. Aka screamed in pain, Qu eventually pulled Echo away from him,

" Stop it's not going to make it any better... " Qu softly told his sister. Echo slumped her shoulders then flung into her brothers arms and cried. Salty tears rolled fiercely down her face while Qu rubbed her back lovingly glaring at Aka and Azmaveth.

" Let's get outta here.. " Aka manged then they both disappeared.

"It's okay Echo. We can get through this... " Echo looked up at her brother. Then hugged him tightly,

" I'm sorry I doubted you Qu...I love you big brother. " Quick smiled for the first time in years... A tear rolled down his cheek, he then smiled and spoke

" I love you too Little Sister..." They stayed like that, hugging and morning over the loss of their parents, for hours...

Sorry that it's short. But I hope you liked it. I had to put some Qu/Echo fluff know so yeah..


	6. Paralysis

Silence

Sweet, sweet silence. The dark soothed her from the days previous endeavours, cloaking her in a cloak of black. Despite all the serenity, peace and a flow of protectiveness over her she couldn't help but be afraid. Monsters were more powerful in the moons presence, they relish in the fear of the humans they hunt down, tearing down their hope. Piece. By. Piece. Hazel eyes, glazed and absent-minded, scanned around looking for anything, a mere shadow even, to prove she wasn't alone in the safety of her silk covers. Calming down, she lay down her eyes drooping slightly, compliments of sleep deprivation. Abruptly, her eyes snapped open. She couldn't move. Her eyes frantically darted around, her breathing hitched in pure fear. Deciding the best choice of action was the call for help she opened her mouth. Only she couldn't. Terror consumed her as she desperately tried to scream, finding yet again her mouth clamped shut. The more she struggled the longer it lasted, her body felt like it was can slowly being crushed by a large boot. A bead of sweat fell down her forehead, she tried her best to focus on something. Anything! She focused on her toes, trying to wriggle them but to no avail, same with her fists, trying to clench them. Tears started to fall, as she fought and fought, was she going to die? Be stuck here forever. Eternal fear and pain as she tried to scream. At one point she slumped down, tears still falling widely from her face, she tried to open her mouth one more time. One more time it didn't move. All hope famished from her eyes, now replaced with an everlasting fear, she was unmoving. She so desperately wanted to go to sleep, however her eyes were forever open, tears still brimming. A few minutes past and she let out a strangled breath through her mouth. Wait her mouth. She could move! She wriggled her toes. Clenched her fists. Slowly, she spoke

"I hope that never happens again..." Closing her eyes in pure joy, she fell asleep.

Sleep paralysis is where you are well nearly asleep or just waking up and suddenly you can't move, or speak I do suffer from it so that's why I decided to do this..especially for her, after her traumatic experience, it is a TERRIFIYING moment in life and it happens usually if you haven't been getting much sleep lately, you can get it checked out and doctors will give you a sleep plan and such. If this does happen to you, speak to someone, if its someone you sleep with even better because they can pick up the signs and help you calm down which makes the paralysis go away quicker. Also tips, try focus on something like in this wriggling something it usually only happens to you most essentials head mouth arms stomach and such. If that doesn't work, surrender and let it flow, if you fight , it will last much longer. If you do suffer from it and don't want to say anything talk to me atleast! I know its scary, heck even I was terrified and I just told you what to do! I still am! But srlsy if you do get it even once, tell a doctor it may just be because your sleep plan is wrong or interrupted! Hope you enjoyed, PEACE!


End file.
